


School for Artistic Youth

by Bahamma_Purple



Category: Halsey (Musician), Melanie Martinez (Musician), Teen Wolf (TV), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (duh again), (duh), Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Art School, Artist Melanie, Ballet Dancer Stiles Stilinski, Dancer Derek Hale, Demigods, Drummer Josh, I took my favorite things to write about and smashed them all in a book, Magician Halsey, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Universes Colliding, Muses, My First Work in This Fandom, Please read, Singer Tyler, idk if that's what they are they kinda different, it's just fucked up art high school, like this, no one dies, or nearly dies, that last one was maybe a lie, the arts their just...gah, this is a mess i swear, trust me it's a amzing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahamma_Purple/pseuds/Bahamma_Purple
Summary: Josh wants to be a drummer.Melanie wants to be a artist.Stiles wants to be a ballerina.Stuart just wants to do something in life.Their dreams are paved in front of them. Following that road includes lying to their parents, enrolling into a magical school for the children of the art gods and goddesses. While also dealing with Second Years who are unfairly attractive.





	

“Christian School for Young Boys. I just love the sound of it. Joshua, I am so proud you brought this to us. You are truly finding your Salvation. Let’s go out tonight in celebration!” His mother hugged him, and his father patted his back.

He felt a twinge of guilt, but it was overwhelmed by the praise and the happiness he got from his parents. It had been a long time since they had been proud of him. So long he thought they had lost their pride in him when he got the gauges. Which he still doesn’t regret.

Jordan scowled from the other couch, obviously jealous. Josh smirked and pulled both his parents in a hug, while their backs turned flipping his jealous brother off.

What his family didn’t know is the ‘christian’ school he’d been accepted into was nothing like they advertised on the brochure.

\-------------------

Stiles shoved his ballet slippers in the duffle bag.

“Do you have everything?”

“Yeah, slippers, leotard, and…” He rifled through the bag looking for a certain item.

“Ribbons?” His dad handed him the vintage ribbons.

“Thank god” He breathed, and hugged his dad, but a little tighter than usual.

“Hurry up Stiles!” Stuart yelled from outside.

“He’ll cry later, trust me” Stiles laughed, hugging his dad one last time.

“Call me when you get there!” The sheriff called out watching the car speed away.

\--------------

“Psychiatry?” Her mother shook her head, “No Melanie, you need a psychiatrist, not be one”

“Momma, they offered a full scholarship. I want to be a psychiatrist. Shouldn’t you be happy? I’m ditching my photography and art dream and living a sophisticated life. It’s an all girls school so no heartbreaks to get in the middle of my studies. Psychiatry has multiple pathways int life and it’s a good pay, perfect for raising a family on”

“Then I’m just going to miss you” Her mother pulled her into a tight hug, “You sure about this?”

“Positive. I’ll be back for winter break. Love you Momma” They hugged one last time and she left out the door.

\------

She walked down the hall, her black heels clicking on the floor as she did. An expression of seriousness etched on her face, seemingly permanent.

“Welcome to School for Art Deity Youth” He voice boomed through the auditorium, “Here you will learn how to become an inch of what you’re parents are or die trying”

“How encouraging” Stuart mumbled, Stiles rolled his eyes, getting comfort

“You are here because you have been blessed by the gods of many. Given the gifts of writing, poetry, dancing, singing, instrument playing, acting and even magic. If you feel you like you do not fall in these categories feel free to stand up and leave this school and live a mortal life”

Josh looked around, he didn’t see anyone leave. He didn’t know if he should stay, or just leave.

“Most of you should know right now, that this is no ordinary school. This school is for half-bloods. Demigods. And before you start thinking you are part of a prophecy to save the earth and you are to be mercilessly hunted down by barbaric monsters then you may also leave because this in not warrior training. No monster wants to kill the child of a Muse. Unlike other gods, most art deities stay in touch with their children when called. Meaning if anyone kills you, they are sure to make sure that person rots in hell. So students no need to be afraid. Now, let’s begin orientation-”

“TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!” A young girl with strawberry blonde hair ran in the auditorium, fear and distraught present on her young face, she then stops, “I just thought you wanted to know” She then fell.

“Lydia” The serious woman shook her head, “What is it?”

“Ms. Melope and Ms.Lia are going to be late, they said I could do the acting portion” Lydia got up, brushing her outfit off.

“Of course. First years, this is Lydia Martin-”

“Daughter of Melpomene. Second year. House of Acting” She presented herself, “Most of you may know some of your parents, but some you may not. For those who understand Greek, and take a like to acting especially tragic roles, it is likely you are a child of Melpomene. For others you may understand different languages but still take a liking to acting, you are the child of an Acting Deity. In the House of Acting, we focus on the history and impact of the art of Acting. Of course you will learn boring things like math and science, but you can learn how to write plays, learn the history of acting, and of course, act”

Applause was given and like a true actress, Lydia bowed and thanked everyone before sitting down.The doors opened once more and this time an older woman, holding a paint palette. She wore a kimono and her hair was in a bun.

Once in front of the audience, she began her presentation, “Greetings new students, I am Ms. Nü, head of the art department. Our school here is known for having children on many gods, some from the middle east such as Egypt, or Europe, bringing the Greeks, and even Asia, giving talents from India, China and Japan. In House of Art, we focus on art from all deities and in all forms. Even calligraphy. Walk through the artistic wonders of the Renaissance, learn how to turn writing into intelligent works of art and most importantly, paint a pretty picture”

The audience clapped and the lights dimmed. Ms.Nü shook her head walking off the stage.

Indian-style music echoed through the auditorium. Stiles smiled, he knew this was his house.

Dancer lined up on stage, they wore long skirts and jewelry that jingled in a mellifluous way when they moved. A dancer emerged from the curtain, with the most elaborate costume.

“Oh this is going to be wonderful” Stiles smiled wide.

“Control yourself” Stuart rolled his eyes.

The dancers began their routine, the main dancer danced along while explaining.

“Acting makes dramatic entrances, Art makes subtle entrances, Dance makes the best entrances” She explained, “I’m Ms. Swati, and I am head of House of Dance”

“In House of Dance, you must be determined, and never back from a challenge. But you must also be…” The dancers jumped and spun, and landed no longer in Indian clothes, but in ballet slippers and tutus, the males in leotards assisting the female in a swift elegant dance, “Poise and gracefulness is required. In our house, you dance through from France to Hawaii. Learn partner dances from the elegant waltz” The dancers cleared except for a couple, waltzing on stage, “To the spicy tango!” The male partner spun his female partner and began and the fast paced steps of the Hispanic dance.

“Or you could learn styles from African, Indian, Chinese and vast more culture and create a new dance.” This time all the dancers came and began doing their own style. “Dance has no rules. It is simply letting your mind and body be controlled by the movements in your heart. If you have passion as high as blazing heat of the Sahara yet the regalness of a ballerina, you are a child of dance”

Once again applause was given and more teachers came to present. In front of the students, stood 4 teachers.

“Salutations! I Ms. Cali, head of Writing and Poetry, and these teachers are, Ms. Era, Ms. Terpe, and Ms. Poly. Heads of Instrumentalist, Singing, and Songwriting.”

“Three different programs. One house. The House of Classical Arts. Poetry will allow you to tell stories in ways you never imagined” Ms. Cali smiled.

“Learn how to evoke emotion through song by writing out true expression and beauty through lyrics”

“Express emotion by plucking the stings of a guitar, blowing through a trumpet or even banging upon the drums. Formulate life through the strings of instruments”

“Or perhaps use a unique tool, your voice. Empower your vocal cords into persuasion and entertainment. This is a school of Arts. There is no limit here other than your imagination.” All the teachers joined each other onstage.

“Welcome to our school”

**Author's Note:**

> To clear up any confusion 
> 
> There are multiple gods and goddess in here so, like we have children from the Egyptian gods and the Indian gods and the Greek gods and the Aztec gods so that and there are for houses and each has teacher in charge and classical arts has three bc it has a lot of branches 
> 
> a diagram below
> 
> House of Acting - Ms. Melope & Ms. Lia  
> House of Art - Ms. Nu  
> House of Dance - Ms. Swati & Ms. Teri (she wasn't at orientation)  
> House of Classical Arts - Ms. Terpe & Ms. Era & Ms. Cali
> 
> There are multiple arts the students partake in 
> 
> (Gosh this is long note) 
> 
> Poetry  
> Writing  
> Art  
> Tragic Acting  
> Comic Acting  
> Dance (with the multiple branches of that but mainly just ballet in the work)  
> Singing  
> Songwriting (Usually most singers take this course too but if a student just songwriters they take the writing or poetry course)  
> Intrumentalist (Jish this for you ps. some singers also take this course too) 
> 
> Okay. gosh if you have any more question please comment them and I will be happy to explain them to you, 
> 
> Thanks for reading :*
> 
> stay alive frens |-/


End file.
